This disclosure relates to the general field of slider systems, and more specifically toward a modular, motorized camera slider system for use with various camera devices, including mobile phones and small, lightweight portable video cameras. A motorized shuttle, straight and curved connectable track pieces, and removable bipod legs enables users to add controlled linear movements to video and time lapse photography. The motorized shuttle supports a camera and moves along the connected tracks, which in turn are supported by the bipod legs or other support system.
Advanced camera technology such as high-quality video and time-lapse photography, once extremely expensive and the domain of professionals, is now in common use by consumers via their mobile phones, portable video cameras, and other portable electronic devices. Adventurers rafting down a river record high-definition video using their Go-Pro® cameras. Mountain climbers dangling off the side of a cliff take high-resolution selfies with their mobile phones. Hikers capture time-lapse video of the morning sunrise with their tablet computer. The use of small, portable cameras continues to increase. Likewise, there is demand for cost-effective systems that utilize these powerful mobile cameras to create unique visual effects.
Thus, there has existed a long-felt need for an inexpensive modular motorized slider system that supports various small portable camera systems for creating customizable, smooth, controlled linear movements.